Harry Potter A Day At Hogwarts
by hphgrw0108
Summary: A kid goes to Hogwarts for a month-see what happens-my mom made me do this-so sorry if it sucks.


A Day at Hogwarts  
  
I was just about to go to bed, since tomorrow school would start, when this snowy owl, with a letter, appears in my window. I opened the window with great caution, and the owl just came in and dropped the letter on my bed. When I went over to it, the writing was an emerald green color, since I had never seen this color writing, I thought it was a prank, and threw it away. The next morning, when I went to my first class, I open my book, and there was instead of one letter, two.  
When I get home, I opened it, wondering how the letters had gotten in my book, since they were brand new. When I opened the letter, it said the following:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Hall,  
  
Not that you are a witch; we were wondering if you would like to spend a month at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When you are here, and you start to show any sign of being a witch, we shall take you. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment, some wizard/witch money, and your train ticket if you come.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 23. Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
When I read this, I thought to myself "Well I might as well, I mean what harm can it do?" Then I remembered it said "We await your owl." and thought "What owl?" Nevertheless, at the same moment the snowy owl appeared in my window with a quill and parchment. I returned the letter. Then when I was walking from the bus, this girl with brown hair and very large front teeth, came up to me and said "Hello I am Hermione Granger, Prof. McGonagall has just informed me that you shall be staying at Hogwarts for a month. She told me to bring you to Diagon Alley, and introduce you to witchcraft. Go on, go get your things." "O-okay." I replied with a shaky voice. Therefore, I ran up to my room and got my letter, with the money and ticket. I went downstairs and Hermione and set off for Diagon Alley. When we got there, I was amazed and said, accidentally aloud, "So, it wasn't a prank it was real." "What?" asked Hermione "Oh, nothing." I replied quickly, giggling to myself. The streets were crowded with witches and wizards. After we had bought our supplies, I still had one more my wand. Hermione took me to Ollivanders. The first wand I tried was perfect, 7 inches. Mahogany. Unicorn hair. When we got back to my house, Hermione told my parents that I would be staying with her, till we go, since she had to catch me up for a whole year. I spent the rest of my time with Hermione. I caught on very quickly, finally it was September 1. Hermione's parents took us to King's Cross Station. We went through the barrier, which was very strange. Accordingly got on the Hogwarts Express. When we got to the school Prof. Dumbledore was waiting for me, he took me to a classroom, and sorted me. The old, withered hat said that I belong in Gryffindor. I ran over to meet Hermione, who was looking for Harry and Ron. She was very pleased to see that I was in Gryffindor. We sat down, and let the first years get sorted. The feast was wonderful. There was every type of food I could think of. When the feast ended, Hermione showed me the quickest route to the Gryffindor common room. In the common room, I met Harry and Ron, they are really nice boys. After spending about an hour, talking Harry said "Why don't we go and visit Hagrid?" "But, we'll get caught!" I replied "No we aren't, I have an invisibility cloak, we'll just have to squeeze together." "I guess, but only if you promise that we won't get caught, since I haven't even been here one full day." "I promise we won't" When we left, we hadn't put the invisibility cloak on, right in front of us was Prof. Snape, the potions teacher. "Ah, students out of bed? Nicole, you too, you haven't been here for a full day and you're already in trouble," he told us, "detention, all of you shall meet Hagrid tomorrow night and go in the Dark Forrest." "Sir, it wasn't Nicole's fault, she didn't want to come, I-I made her." said Harry "Too bad, she was here, she's in trouble, oh, and I almost forgot, 3 points from Gryffindor, each." We went back in and went to bed. The next morning we got our schedules, mine different from the others, since I had a flying lesson. I could hardly wait till my flying lesson. When it finally started, the coach noticed I had the skills needed in a chaser, and luckily, one of the spots had been free this year, since one of the chasers had left. I had made the team! Harry met me right after and said that an owl had left a letter for me. I opened the letter, it said the following: Ms. Hall,  
I am pleased to say that no muggle would have been able to ride a broom the way you do, so as I said if you like you can become a regular student at Hogwarts. Oh, congratulations on making the team. Yours truly,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
I had told Harry, Ron, and Hermione at once. They were all very happy for me, but we didn't have much time to celebrate, since we had homework and detention. As the clock got nearer to the time we had detention, the more Ron and I got nervous. The time finally came. All four of us went down to Hagrid's hut. The hut was small, but cozy, if we hadn't been there for detention. Hagrid told us that we were there to try and find unicorns, for the Care of Magical Creatures Class. We looked and looked, and as we were looking, I tripped and fell down a large hole. Harry went down first, then Ron, then Hermione. We found ourselves in a dark cave, with a dragon, pixies, and over grown spiders. It was great luck that Hermione knew a lot of spells, and I had just read about these creatures. I tried to do one of the most difficult spells in the world to get rid of these creatures, and even though it used up most of my strength, I managed it, but then I passed out. When I woke up, I was in the hospital wing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for me in the Great Hall. They were all very glad to see me, for I had been zoned out for almost a week. They said that I had earned Gryffindor 500 pt. For managing a spell, that even Dumbledore can't do very well, and I was only a second year. 


End file.
